Trouble Chocolate
by Convallarie
Summary: Sepenggal kisah tentang anak manusia yang galau karena cokelat. #VALENTINEnoJIKAN


"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY"

Baru satu langkah menginjakkan kaki di pusat pertokoan, kedua bola mata Ren sudah disuguhi spanduk besar merah muda norak dengan hiasan balon dan ornamen hati .

Ah, benar juga, sebentar lagi perayaan hari valentine. Tidak heran jika hiasan berbentuk hati dan warna merah muda sudah ramai menghiasi kota saat ini. Padahal, hari valentine itu sendiri masih seminggu lagi datangnya.

"Selamat datang, selamat berbelanja."

Merah muda, pita, balon, mawar dan cokelat.

Satu pemandangan yang lazim jika dirimu masuk ke sebuah mini market di hari menjelang valentine. Kelima elemen tersebut sudah pasti akan menjadi hal pertama yang menyambut pandanganmu. Juga jangan lupakan si beruang teddy yang juga disulap menjadi berwarna merah muda.

Ren mengambil sekotak bento dan sebotol teh kemasan. Ia sempat berhenti sejenak di rak bagian majalah dan koran terbaru. Hanya sekedar iseng untuk mengulur waktu sebelum pulang ke apartement tempatnya tinggal.

Suara berisik gadis-gadis yang baru saja masuk mengusik Ren yang sedang asik membaca sebuah tabloid remaja yang covernya berjudulkan : "HARI VALENTINE; AKTOR KAWAKAN MAEHARA HIROTO MENGAKU MASIH JOMBLO".

Diliriknya gerombolan gadis-gadis SMA yang beranggotakan empat orang tersebut. Kuning, hijau, jingga, dan ungu. Ren sedang mengabsen warna rambut mereka yang hampir lengkap sebagai warna pelangi kalau saja mereka ada tujuh orang dan tiga orang diantaranya lagi berambut merah, biru dan nila. Sesuai dugaannya, mereka mengerubungi rak-rak berisikan cokelat spesial hari valentine.

Bermodalkan rasa penasaran, Ren bergerak menghampiri rak bernuansa merah muda itu ketika para gadis tadi sudah selesai dengan cokelat-cokelat pilihan mereka. Diraihnya satu cokelat berbungkuskan kardus berbentuk hati berhiaskan pita berwarna putih yang manis saat seorang penjaga toko behasil mengagetkannya dari belakang.

"Jarang sekali ada pemuda yang mau memberikan cokelat pada kekasihnya di hari valentine."

Jantung Ren melompat dari tempatnya. Cokelat yang digenggamnya jatuh. Merusak sama artinya dengan membeli. Apes.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Assassination Classroom** © Yūsei Matsui

 **Trouble Chocolate** © Convallarie

Warning : College!AU, OOC, bahasa amburadul, penghancuran karakter, plot tidak kreatif hasil tangan author WB

Target : Irina Jelavić

 **[Dedikasi untuk event #VALENTINEnoJIKAN]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Secara refleks Ren segera menyembunyikan cokelat berbentuk hati yang /secara kecelakaan/ dibelinya di mini market kemarin. Asano Gakushuu, sang _roommate_ tiba-tiba saja masuk dan mengagetkannya. Sebenarnya bukan salah Gakushuu, pemuda terpintar di Universitasnya itu sudah memberi salam ketika masuk, Ren saja yang terlalu fokus memandangi cokelat valentine beliannya.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Gakushuu memandangi Ren sejenak sebelum meletakkan tas selempangnya di atas meja. Ren menghela napas lega ketika sosok pirang stroberi itu beranjak ke kamar mandi tanpa menuntut jawaban lainnya. Pada moment tersebut, Ren segera mengamankan cokelat hati miliknya ke tempat yang lebih aman, laci meja belajarnya, tentu saja.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Gakushuu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaos lengan pendek berwarna kelabu dan celana training panjang. Di lehernya tersampir sebuah handuk kecil berwarna kuning yang cukup untuk menghalangi air yang jatuh menetes ke bahunya dari rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Kalau kau berpikir untuk memberiku cokelat, sebaiknya urungkan saja niatmu itu, Ren. Aku remaja lelaki normal kalau kau ingin tahu." Asal tahu saja, Gakushuu sempat melihat Ren menyembunyikan benda berbentuk hati warna merah muda itu di detik-detik terakhir.

Ren membatu. Ren ingin mendamprat Gakushuu. Bisa-bisanya dia dibilang homo secara tidak langsung. Begitu-begitu Ren masih doyan cewek, orientasi seksualnya lurus, selurus jalan tol. Jadi gay adalah pilihan terakhir Ren seandainya dirinya tidak terlahir cukup tampan untuk bisa menaklukan hati para kaum hawa. Ren tidak tahu kalau faktanya kebanyakan kaum homoseksual berwajah tampan. Ren kurang baca doujin.

 _Ok, stay cool_ , Ren. "Jangan bicara ngawur, Gakushuu. Kalaupun ada laki-laki yang ingin kuberikan cokelat di hari valentine, orangnya bukan dirimu. Maaf saja." katanya diiringi gerakan menyeka poni lempar miliknya.

Sayangnya, Gakushuu bersikap acuh. Pemuda berambut pirang stroberi itu terlalu sibuk mendefinisikan rasa susu stroberi yang baru saja diminumnya. Maklum, beberapa waktu lalu ada seseorang yang mengatakan padanya kalau minum susu stroberi sehabis mandi itu rasanya luar biasa enak. Jadi, dia penasar untuk mencoba.

 _Ya Rabb..._ Ren kurang sabar apa lagi?

.

* * *

.

" _Haah~_ apa yang harus kulakukan pada cokelat yang terlanjur kubeli di mini market kemarin?" pertanyaan retoris meluncur keluar dari mulut si pemuda berponi cokelat.

Ternyata masalah cokelat yang dibelinya tempo hari benar-benar mengganggu benak Ren. Padahal mudah saja, dia bisa memakannya sendiri . Tapi Ren berperinsip kalau cokelat yang dibeli saat bulan kasih sayang tidak boleh dimakan sendiri. Rasanya agak ngenes gimana gitu. Dibuang juga sayang, soalnya harganya juga tidak murah kalau diukur dari kantung seorang mahasiswa.

"Kenapa tidak kau berikan pada ibumu saja? Atau gadis random kalau mau lebih ekstrim."

Ren menoleh ke samping, Gakushuu sudah duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Manik violet milik pemuda itu fokus pada buku yang sudah terbuka lebar di atas meja. Ren heran, kenapa kawannya yang satu ini selalu datang disaat yang paling tidak tepat.

Tidak menanggapi celutakan Gakushuu, Ren kembali menghela napas.

"Kau terlalu serius menanggapi hal-hal sepele." Gakushuu kembali berceloteh. Tetapi pandangannya tidak teralihkan sedikit pun dari buku di hadapannya.

Terserah lah, Ren sedang tidak ingin berdebat.

.

* * *

.

"TIDAK ADA!"

 _Bletak!_

Satu jitakan penuh cinta mendarat mulus di kepala Ren yang setengah botak. Ren meringis sakit, Gakushuu nampak sewot.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Sakit, tahu!"

"Kau berisik. Mengganggu konsentrasiku." Dengan santainya Gakushuu menjawab. Seakan perbuatannya barusan bukanlah hal yang besar.

"Wah, wah, masih pagi sudah mesra."

Kompak, Ren maupun Gakushuu menolehkan wajah mereka ke arah yang sama. Karma Akabane datang sambil mengemut lolipop rasa stroberi.

Ren istighfar dalam hati. Muncul satu lagi orang bermasalah. Kalau sudah berkumpul bertiga begini, biasanya dialah orang yang paling apes. Terutama kalau duo anjing-kucing ini sudah mulai main sinis-sinisan.

 _Mending cabut aja._ Batin Ren berkata.

"Eh? Sakakibara, mau ke mana?"

"Ke mana saja, asal tidak ada kalian berdua." Lagipula ia harus mencari barang miliknya yang hilang.

"Oh, ya sudah."

Ren memutar bola mata. Agak sedikit jengkel sebenarnya. Seakan dirinya itu kutil yang tidak diinginkan.

"Apa?"

Nada sinis Gakushuu terdengar dari belakang. Keputusan Ren untuk hengkang memang pilihan yang bijak. Ia tidak akan menoleh ataupun kembali kalau saja...

"Lho? Bukannya itu milik Ren?"

.

Tahu apa yang lebih jahanam dari iblis?

Benar, setan merah bernama Akabane Karma.

Dari sekian banyak manusia, kenapa juga harus makhluk satu ini yang menemukan cokelat miliknya? Ren merasa kena kutukan.

"Siapa sangka, Sakakibara Ren, sang casanova, ternyata menyiapkan sebuah cokelat valentine. Manis sekali."

"Sudah kukatakan padamu. Aku tidak sengaja membelinya." Ren ingin marah, tapi percuma. Karma adalah orang kedua selain Gakushuu yang tidak bisa ia tangani.

"Heeee, sungguh? Padahal kalau kau lebih jujur sedikit, aku yakin orang yang akan kau berikan cokelat itu akan merasa senang." Ucap Karma sambil melirik ke arah Gakushuu.

"Jangan buat aku ingin muntah." Oh, tentu saja. Gakushuu tahu betul apa maksud dari ucapan Karma. Akan tetapi ia tidak sadar bahwa ucapannya itu agak menohok hati si pemilik poni lempar.

"Cukup!" –

"Biar lo berdua puas, gue buktiin kalau itu cokelat nggak berarti apa-apa!" Rupanya Ren kelewat sewot. Bahasa kasar pun tak terelakan.

Karma menyeringai puas. Aksi provokasinya ternyata berjalan mulus. Sedangkan Gakushuu hanya bisa geleng kepala.

"Liat nih, ya. Pokoknya, siapapun yang muncul pertama dari balik persimpangan itu, bakal gue kasih cokelat ini di hari valentine!" Kata Ren sambil menunjuk ke arah persimpangan yang dimaksud.

"Oke."

.

Lima menit berlalu, namun belum ada satupun mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang lewat. Pun dosen juga tidak. Ren sebenarnya mulai harap-harap cemas. Takut kalau-kalau yang muncul itu makhluk astral. Lebih apes lagi kalau ternyata banci yang muncul. Apa kata nenek moyangnya kalau Ren harus memberikan cokelat valentine pada seorang wanita jadi-jadian?

"Coba dengarkan, ada yang datang. Sakakibara, siapkan mentalmu." Karma mengucapkannya dengan nada yang menjengkelkan, tentu saja.

Ren menelan ludah keras-keras. Sebisa mungkin menyiapkan mentalnya.

 _Tap!_

Sang target akhirnya muncul.

Dilihat dari bawah, kaki jenjang semulus porselen beralaskan heels berwarna putih.

Kepercayaan diri Ren yang jongkok mulai bangkit kembali.

Sedikit ke atas, rok mini berkibar.

Ren mulai bergairah.

Makin ke atas... wow! Melon.

Seseorang berbisik di telinga Ren, _'Nikmat tuhan mana lagi yang kau dustakan?'_

Angin bertiup dramatis, rambut pirang bergelombang menari di udara. Ketika menoleh, wajah setara bintang Hollywood menyambut.

Ren serasa baru saja memenangkan tiket lotre emas.

"Anjir! Miss Irina."

"Leh uga." Ren nyisir poni.

.

* * *

.

Satu hal paling penting yang Ren lupa. Irina Jelavić punya selera yang tinggi.

Kalau diingat lagi, cokelat yang dibeli Ren itu temasuk cokelat kelas menengah ke bawah. Ditambah, isinya agak sedikit rusak. Apa iya Miss Irina mau nerima cokelat dari dia?

Ren kembali memutar otaknya. Ia sempat berpikir untuk membeli cokelat baru yang lebih mahal. Tapi apa daya, kantong mahasiswa belum mampu membeli barang kualitas tinggi. Lagipula, tujuan sebenarnya memberikan cokelat tersebut kan hanya kegiatan iseng semata.

Kalau buat pacar atau gebetan sih, it's ok, lah. Lah ini, gebetan aja bukan, pacar apa lagi. Kalau dilihat dari kenyataan yang ada, Ren di mata dosen cantik berbodi aduhai bernama Irina mungkin tak lebih dari sungut kecoak. Pas sekali bila dicocokan dengan warna rambutnya yang cokelat.

Eh anjir, Ren merasa menghina diri sendiri.

"Gimana? Berhasil kasih cokelatnya?"

Ini dia, si biang kerok pembawa sial bagi Ren.

"Belum sempat. Mungkin nanti."

"Kalau gagal kena pinalti."

"Hah? Sejak kapan ada peraturan begitu? Gak bisa pokoknya!"

"Menurutmu, enaknya minta ditraktir apa, Asano?"

"Di dekat stasiun ada kedai ramen yang baru dibuka."

"Oi!"

Ren lelah punya dua iblis 'pelindung' di sekitarnya.

.

* * *

.

Hari sudah hampir menjelang sore, Ren berkeliling kampus mencari sosok dosen berbodi aduhai yang menjadi targetnya. Ternyata susah juga. Tapi Ren tidak mau menyerah. Rupanya ia sangat tidak sudi jika harus mengeluarkan kocek untuk mentraktir dua makhluk paling jahanam dalam hidupnya.

Hampir satu jam ia berkeliling, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Sampai ia mendengar suara isak tangis dari arah halaman belakang gedung fakultas hukum. Awalnya Ren pikir itu mahasiswi yang baru saja ditolak cintanya. Biasa lah, salah satu sisi gelap dari hari valentine. Namun perkiraannya salah.

Sungguh di luar dugaan, suara isak tangis yang didengarnya ternyata malah milik dari sang dosen berbodi aduhai, Irina Jelavić.

"Lho? Miss Irina kenapa? Kok nangis di tempat sepi gini? Saya tadi sempet mikir ada suara kuntilanak lagi nangis, loh." Ren berceloteh kurang ajar.

Yang dikatai kuntilanak mengangkat wajahnya, matanya terlihat sembab, bisa diketahui sudah berapa lama ia menangis. Namun Ren masih sempat ingin tertawa ketika melihat bulu mata palsu yang dikenakan Irina menggantung, hampir copot.

"Mahasiswa fakultas mana kamu? Saya laporkan biar kamu di-D.O baru tahu rasa."

"Eh, jangan dong, Miss. Saya kan cuma bercanda."

Ren bergerak mendekat. Lalu duduk bersebelahan dengan Irina yang masih terisak. Dirogohnya kantung celana, mengambil sapu tangan yang kemudian disodorkan ke wanita di sebelahnya.

"Thanks."

Ren mengembangkan seulas senyuman. "Saya rasanya tidak berhak berkata begini. Tapi, menurut saya, siapapun itu orangnya yang membuat wanita secantik Miss Irina menangis, dia adalah laki-laki yang bodoh."

"Kamu mencoba merayu saya?"

Ren tertawa kecil, "Boleh kalau saya merayu Miss? Saya cukup jago merayu, loh."

"Terlalu cepat seratus tahun bagimu kalau mau merayu saya."

"Tapi kalau memberikan ini ke Miss boleh, kan?" Ren bertanya sambil meraih tangan Irina. Diletakkannya kardus cokelat berbentuk hati itu ke dalam genggaman jemari lentik milik sang dosen. Setelah itu Ren melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Irina, lalu berdiri.

"Katanya, rasa pahit manis cokelat bisa jadi obat pelipur lara. Semoga saja cokelat pemberian saya bisa membuat Miss sedikit tersenyum." Ren mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Soal kata-katanya barusan, Ren hanya mengarang bebas. Yang penting bisa tampil keren.

Irina mengusap air matanya, kekehan kecil lolos dari bibirnya yang ranum. "Dasar aneh."

 **-The End-**

.

* * *

 **.**

 **-Omake-**

Di balik sebuah tembok, merah dan pirang stroberi asik mengintip.

"Ah, sial! Si Sakakibara itu."

"Sudah cukup, kan?"

"Well ... cabut, yuk!"

"Jadi ke kedai ramen baru di dekat stasiun?"

"Boleh, asal kau yang traktir!"

.

.

.

 **(Author's note)**

Wahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha apa-apaan fanfic ini. Saya bener-bener mau nangis saking desperate 'nya mau bikin plot kayak gimana buat Ren sama Bitch-sensei.

Maaf aja kalau plotnya terkesan kurang kreatif. Tapi emang kenyataannya gitu. Ini masih ajaib bisa selesai dan memenuhi syarat 1600 kata.

DEMI KOLOR POSEIDON, SAYA WB AKUT! MAU NANGIS BENERAN WAKTU DEADLINE EVENT INI MAKIN DATANG MENDEKAT.

Oke, cukup. Saya mau semedi dulu buat ngilangin WB.

Sign,

Convallarie


End file.
